


Hide/Haise One-Shot

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Boys' Love, Canon - Anime, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Haise finds himself trying on a pair of thigh highs and Hide just loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide/Haise One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about this for while hehehe. Plus, just think how Haise would look in thigh highs!!! （≧∇≦）  
> Also, I set this up to have it be just Hide and Haise living together

Haise stared down at the small shopping bag on his lap.  _"Why did I even buy these"_  he questioned to himself. He had been dragged out shopping with Saiko and while in the store he quickly slipped the pair into his pile of things to buy. Maybe it was curiosity that got him to buy them? Even he didn't know for sure. "Well, all the girls wear them. Why can't I at least try them on? Just once..." He said aloud to himself. Hide wouldn't be home for a while, giving Haise the perfect opportunity to just quickly put them on. 

Haise wasted no time and quickly went to open the package. He took off his pants leaving him in just under shorts and the black button up he wore for the day. He sat on the edge of his bed slowly pulled the material up his legs. Once in place, he stood up to go and see how they looked in mirror. Haise stood and stared at his reflection, covering his mouth in embarrassment. "As expected, I looked ridiculous." he said rolling his eyes. He kept looking at himself in the mirror, turning around to see how the tight material hugged his legs. As he did this, suddenly the door to the apartment opened and closed.  _"Shit. Hide's home early"_  Haise panicked to himself. Haise quickly ran over to grab his pants and cover over the thigh highs.

But, he was too late. Just then Hide came over to the room and opened the door, only seeing Haise standing frozen on the side of the bed with a beat red face and black thigh highs on. "Hi-Hide" Haise stuttered. Hide said nothing and walked over to push Haise down on the bed. "Hide? W-what are you-" Haise started but was interrupted by a short rough kiss from Hide. "Did you expect to wear these and not get a reaction from me?" Hide said staring lustfully at Haise. Haise caught the mood and gave Hide a smirk "Okay, let me see what you can do." With that, Hide started trailing his hand up and down Haise's thigh, slowly brushing over skin to the nylon material. While he did this he playfully nipped the skin around Haise's collarbone. "You can be so impatient sometimes." Haise complained, "At least let me take these stupid things off." Hide gave a small laugh. "No I like them. They look sexy on you." Hide responded with his breath tickling the skin he was biting on. Hide looked back down at Haise as he ran his hands now up and down the inner thigh of the other. "This seems to be getting a nice reaction out of you." Hide said seductively. From that, Hide slipped his hands under the elastic of Haise's under shorts and slipped them over the thigh highs to release his growing erection. "Just a little touching and you're already so turned on?" Hide said playfully. Haise leaned up and pulled off Hide's shirt. He reached up to wrap his arms around Hide's neck and pulled him down slightly. "Hide, if you're going to do this," He whispered in a low growl, _"Then fuck me like you mean it."_ He gave Hide a lust filled look and Hide responded with a smirk. Hide moved his hand quickly down Haise's chest and down his stomach unbuttoning his top and throwing it off. He went and brushed over the exposed skin trailing up and down with his hands. Trying to get more of a reaction from Haise, Hide decided to change to trailing up and down with his tongue. Haise loved the feeling of Hide's tongue up and down his chest and stomach, slowly going over his abs. The warm muscle leaving streaks on his stomach, for Haise it felt to die for. Hide picked up his head and went to move his hand, reaching for the spot he wanted. Carefully, Hide slipped one finger into Haise. Haise gave a small moan in response. Hide felt around the muscle before slipping in another finger. Haise gave out more moans as Hide toyed around more scissoring the muscle. When he deemed Haise ready, he removed his fingers and wiped them off on his pants as he proceeded to remove them. "Are you sure two was enough?" Haise said teasingly. Haise knew exactly how to get what he wanted from Hide. Hide excepted what he said and went back with a third finger. To this, Haise let out a louder gasp and bit his finger to suppress any other sounds as Hide moved his fingers inside him. Hide noticed Haise biting down on his finger, he moved with his free hand to take the finger away. "No Haise," he started, "I want to hear  _everything."_ After releasing his own erection, Hide positioned himself to enter Haise. Slowly, Hide moved entering into Haise. Hide could tell Haise didn't want to go slow and did this to tease him. Hide teased a little more by not fully entering, but Haise, getting impatient himself, wrapped his legs tightly around Hide forcing him in more. Hide could feel the slight rough surface of the thigh highs rub against his hips as he quickly moved entering fully into Haise. Once Hide did so, Haise let out a louder moan and rolled his eyes back. His back arched slightly as he got used to Hide being in him. Haise wanted it rough and so Hide held Haise's hips and started moving in and out. Haise kept responding with more and more moans, until Hide had found the one spot. Hide knew just how to make Haise feel it now. In and out even more quickly and roughly, Hide hit Haise's prostate. Haise could do nothing but gasp and moan incoherently as Hide did this. He felt complete ecstasy. He held Hide closer, tangling his hands in his blond hair. As he kept moving, Haise pulled his hair slightly which gave him a few moans out of Hide. Hide had no intentions of stopping soon and he went in and out, deeper and deeper. Haise couldn't help but move his nails to dig into Hide's back. He let out even more moans and started panting. The feeling of Haise's nails running down his back motivated Hide to keep going. Haise felt himself reaching his climax soon, and Hide could tell. Without stopping his movements, Hide moved one hand off Haise's hip to his length. Slowly at first, but gradually increasing, Hide started pumping Haise's shaft. Haise's moans turned to just panting out Hide's name as he neared closer to his climax. With the rhythmic movements of Hide moving in and out and also pumping, Haise couldn't hold back anymore and orgasmed. As he finished, Hide too was near his climax. As Haise's muscles tightened, that was all Hide needed to finish inside Haise. Haise's hands fell weakly from Hide's back. It was so good for Haise, feeling Hide fill him up inside.

Both messily finished and Hide slumped down next to Haise on the bed. They faced each other, Haise with a flushed face and Hide still panting slightly. "You know, Haise." Hide started, "I really like those thigh highs in you." Haise gave out a small laughing in response, "Of course you do." Hide brushed the unkept hair out of Haise's face. "You should definitely wear them more often." Haise, tiredly, closed his eyes gently. "Hm, maybe I will." He said lastly before drifting off to sleep. Hide too was tired then and just held Haise closer in his arms as he too went to sleep.


End file.
